


好学

by ATMlearner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon! Dean - Freeform, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, soulness! Sam
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATMlearner/pseuds/ATMlearner
Summary: WARMING!Demon! Dean/双性人！.5Sam(斜线有意义无脑PWP。为搞黄而搞黄。
Relationships: DeanWinchester/SamWinchester
Kudos: 10





	好学

Sam偶尔觉得一切就好像从来没有改变过，他们照样无法无天，想干什么干什么；反正这个哥哥也没心没肺、不在乎操自己的亲弟弟——除了莫名其妙多出来的女性器官和明显对此热忱的Dean。因此他偶尔会思考Demon脑子里到底都在想些什么，是不是都被性爱和乱七八糟的事情，挤去了可供思维运行的内存。但就像Dean可以毫不在意的和他做爱，Sam也可以放肆的在哥哥身下放荡索取；毕竟他自己也不太一般，从那个软弱的灵魂失踪后自己就失去了所谓的道德底线。所以当Dean提出这个荒唐至极的做爱提议时，他也只是认真思考了一下可行性就答应了。

“那么你准备好了吗？Dean。”Sam正忙着穿上Dean不知道从哪里找来的白外掛，紧身的短袖代替了平日的法兰绒，只有紧身的牛仔裤照旧。他抬手将松垮下来的头发撩回耳后，稍微走动就让他的下身感到被粗糙牛仔裤摩擦而造成的细微快感。Dean恶趣味的要求取缔了内裤，这让Sam有些不习惯的同时，也不得不承认在性爱方面他的哥哥简直无人能及。

“早就准备好了，Mr.Winchester.”

Sam听着从卧室传来的轻快嗓音和称呼忍不住瞥瞥嘴，看来他角色进入得够快。他穿好衣服后重新坐在椅子上将脚塞入大码的高跟鞋里，这也是Dean的主意，但是他自己去买的鞋子；Sam清清嗓子从桌上拿起金丝边框的平光镜架在自己的鼻子上，扶着墙壁适应着人生的第一次高跟鞋和下身真空体验就挪回卧室。他假模假样的敲响卧室门，微昂着头踩着五厘米的高跟鞋走进卧室里。视线先扫视了一下毫无变化的卧室，才移到坐在床前椅子上、自他刚进来就热切注视自己的Dean身上。对方依旧是红色的法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤，懒散的表情配上正襟危坐的姿势实在是可笑。所以Sam直接笑了出来，扶正了有些倾斜的镜框走到Dean面前去，他说：“上课。”Dean等得就快不耐烦了，但他也知道耐心总会让自己得到更多，所以他只是懒洋洋的坐在椅子上发呆。直到高跟鞋踩踏地板发出清脆的响声时，他就立刻坐直了身体并在下一秒得到了视觉上的满足。他的Sammy穿着一双黑色的漆皮高跟走到他面前，脚背看不见裸露的皮肤只有黑色的丝袜；修身的衣服裤子勾勒出他的身材。而当视线移到他脸上那副眼镜时，Dean不可自控的勃起了；这让Sam看起来就像是过去中的那样稚嫩，甚至一瞬间让他差点认错了这是谁。当然，差点。Dean笑起来，用手指靠在嘴边吹出响亮的口哨。

“你看起来可真火辣，Sam。再不快点开始可就要变成学生强奸老师的戏码了，虽然我不介意。”

“你应该更好学一点，Dean。”

Sam从鼻间闷出哼声又恢复成Dean最熟悉的表情，“这是性爱自修室，我是本节课的老师SamWinchester。今天的课程是如何操一个双性人。这是第一个部位，你可以尽情亲吻他，享受接吻的乐趣；也可以用你的阴茎让他为你口交，相信我，他可喜欢这个了。但如果你只想亲吻他的话，记得要满足他的欲望，毕竟他永不知足——就像这样。”他挑着眉掀开白掛的一边对Dean露出一个暧昧的笑容；另一只手就像介绍货物一样的指上自己的身体，从嘴开始。指尖顺着唇形勾勒再张开嘴将手指塞入嘴里，让Dean看清楚自己玩弄的舌头：卷曲舌面包裹手指，模仿着性交的动作在口里来回抽插，甚至发出巨大的水声。这些动作让Dean回忆起前几天那个无与伦比的口交，他们试了一次69，而结果让他们彼此都很满意；也许可以把那次性爱提到最火辣性爱榜单的前十名也说不定，他摸着下巴从椅子上站起来，两腿之间隆起的形状色情得明显。

而他的弟弟只是将手指下滑到胸口，隔着短袖衫在自己的乳头处画着圈，用极为惋惜的语气说：“虽然是双性人，却没有一双大胸可真是可惜了。但好在这让他的乳头很敏感，只需要轻轻触摸就能让他利用女性器官感受到快感，就好像...分泌了什么东西出来一样。”Sam深吸一口气感受从新器官处得到的快感，甚至不自觉的双腿交叉着在Dean面前磨蹭着，试图通过布料得到摩擦的刺激。他咬着下唇沉迷在这样简单的自慰游戏里，低浅的呼吸着，在意识到Dean开着自己时，只是张开了大腿，将裤子上颜色略深的浸湿处展现给他看。“接下来就是重头戏。双性人的阴茎被女人的蜜穴取代——简单来说就是下面和女人一模一样。你想来参观一下吗，Dean？”他自顾自的说完就解开裤链，拉下裤子的瞬间 却被Dean抓住了手臂；于是他无辜的看着翻出黑眼的Demon，露出更为显眼的笑容，自觉的抬起一只腿勾上恶魔的腰。

“看来我好学的学生忍不住要自己实践了。”

“操，我发情的婊子都在我眼前自慰起来了。你可一点也不像一个老师，Sammy。”Dean强硬的将Sam抵在墙上微弓着身子亲吻他的脖颈，嘴唇带着舌头舔舐吮吸锁骨再上移至喉结狠狠一咬，逼出Sam兴奋的哼声才作罢。长年握枪的粗大手指就顺着那声喘气摸到他的裤子里去，就像以前操弄女人一样的，手指分开阴唇在穴口处打转；得到Sam更激烈的反应后直接揉捏上阴蒂，满意的看着他的玩具眼眶湿润。“...可我是勾引你的好婊子。”Sam几乎是享受这样强硬的Dean，他乖巧的将自己全权交给恶魔；感受新生器官处传来的触觉，和男性的兴奋不同，他能明显的感受到更直接的快感。就好像一直在按压前列腺那样。他一边小声呻吟着一边任由被情欲 搅乱的大脑胡思乱想，而作乱者只是恶意的用甜蜜折磨Sam的感官。“你当然是我的好婊子，Baby boy.但是你知道，想要我插进来需要你更多的奉献，对吗？”Dean压抑着欲望坚持将情趣进行到底，腰胯只轻微的撞击Sam的下身，缓解自己渴求的同时也给予对方足够的暗示。他的Sammy一向很聪明，Dean相信他能明白自己想要什么。

他想让我说什么，Dean想让我说什么。Sam唯一可思考的部分在陌生的快感中摇摇欲坠，他贴近Dean的身子主动迎合动作，靠在恶魔的肩上伸出舌尖舔过他的耳廓以吸引对方的注意力。用他所能表现出的、最大努力的气音跟他的哥哥撒娇的同时，露出最真诚的puppy eyes敲破Dean的最后防线，“Please ，De.”

Dean暗骂一声抽出手指塞入Sam的口中，果不其然的得到对方热切的吮吸后拉下他的裤子观察那个新器官，那已经被玩弄过的器官湿漉漉的红肿着，甚至还有些液体在大腿根部挂着。他早该这么做了，Sam暗自为自己对Dean的影响发笑；一只手搂上他哥哥的同时，用另一只手隔着裤子抚摸他勃起的轮廓。但来不及触摸太多就被Dean用手拍掉，沉重的呼吸声伴随喘气交错徘徊在Sam耳边，而他只是死死的盯着Dean拉拉链的动作；勃起的性器失去束缚后几乎是弹跳出来，顶端不经意间的触碰就差点让Sam停止呼吸。这感觉太好了，好到不可思议。“那么，Samuel老师准备好检验课堂作业了吗？”Dean握着他的性器抵在弟弟湿润的入口，用顶端上下滑动；黑色的眼睛也变回让人舒适的深绿色，近乎深情的看着Sam。这样的视线让Sam不自觉的舔过自己的下唇，他的Dean性感得让自己口干舌燥，“噢当然、是的，我的意思是，快点来操我，Dean。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我爽完了，颅内大战一百回合。


End file.
